


Betrayal leads to true love

by orphan_account



Series: South Park New Generation [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Affairs, Aged-Up Character(s), Babies, Cheating, Children, Drama, F/M, Hatred, Literature, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Other, Pregnancy, fan fiction, fatass, jew, new generation, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyle just walked on Cartman cheating on him with Heidi and now goes to Bebe for comfort. Major Pairings: stendy, kybe, heidman and kizzy. Minor pairings: kyman, clybe and style.





	Betrayal leads to true love

I don’t own South Park but the South Park next generation kids belong to me and “All Characters and Events in this fanfic-even those based on real people are Entirely Fictional. by ric122 aka AgostoProductions…

Kyle Broflovski went to visit his boyfriend, Eric Cartman because he’s planning to propose to him for marriage. Kyle was nervous because he was about to marry the man he use to hate and was a bully to him during his childhood. Kyle calmed his nerves and was about to open the door when he heard a faint sound of kissing. Kyle slowly open the door and he was devastated and furious of what he had seen.

Eric and Heidi were wearing nothing but their shirt and socks, Kyle wanted explanation for this whole affair. What the hell is going here said Kyle furiously. Cartman paused for a second and told him the whole truth. Kyle look you stupid jew I never felt any feelings for you, I loved Heidi more than you because I always hated you. Besides I truly hate jews, especially the big nosed ones like you so get out of my house and leave me alone said Cartman in a harsh tone. Heidi spoke up and said, I’m very sorry this happen but I hope we can be still friends!? I don’t know what to say to you Heidi, except I’m done and goodbye said Kyle furiously. Kyle walked to his car and drove back to his apartment building in South Park. While Kyle was driving back home he thought about day that his mother died and Ike left for private school in Canada, he truly missed them and that’s was the only time that he was truly devastated.

Stan and Wendy was sitting on the couch watching tv and relaxing. Stan was rubbing Wendy’s belly because they’re expecting a child this year and it’s a boy. Stan spoke to his wife in a soft tone, Wendy I hope this baby come soon because I want to be a better father than my dad was. Stan don’t worry your gonna be a great father and besides you can do alot better than your father did said Wendy. Thanks Wendy I needed this and what are we gonna name the child said Stan? Wendy was thinking about this and said, let’s name it Samuel Quentin Marsh and Sam is a good name. I agreed, let’s name it Sam Marsh and hope he’s smart as you said Stan. Wendy was surprised and said that’s very beautiful thing you said to me but he might end up stupid and crazy like his grandfather, Randy Marsh and I can’t believe I just said that. Don’t worry it probably won’t happen but just in case let’s pray that he not crazy as his grandfather was said Stan.

"Phone rang” Wendy picked up the phone and said hello. After a couple of minutes, Wendy got off the phone talked to Stan. Stan listen Bebe just called, Cartman just broke up with Kyle said Wendy. What the hell I thought Kyle was gonna marry Cartman, I can’t believe I just said that said Stan. Unfortunately it’s not happening because Kyle just caught Cartman having sex with Heidi. Dude why would he cheat on my friend said Stan? Listen Stan, Cartman doesn’t cares about people, all he cares about is himself and he always hated Kyle said Wendy.

Stan breathed with a deep sigh and said with a scowl on his face, I can’t believe that fatass would take advantage of my friend and how is he now? Well he’s at the apartment with Bebe and she doing a good job at comforting him by giving him massages and kisses on the cheek said Wendy. Oh that’s a relief and tell me again why Bebe lives with Kyle said Stan? Stan I told you already, Bebe needed a place to live and Kyle offered his apartment to live their said Wendy. Oh that’s right I remember now said Stan.

So Stan will Kyle find a new guy said Wendy? Yes and no because Wendy, Kyle actually bisexual and wants to date a girl said Stan. Wait a minute is Kyle still gay said Wendy? No because Kyle likes both guys and girls, he just hasn’t date one yet because he’s been with Cartman for most of the time said Stan. Oh that’s sad said Wendy.

Guess what said Wendy? What is it said Stan? Stan, remember when Bebe got pregnant four months ago by Kyle because Clyde didn’t wanted a child so Kyle offered to be the sperm donor but since Cartman dumped Kyle and Clyde left Bebe, I think Kyle and Bebe should get together just for child’s sake said Wendy. I think that’s a good idea said Stan. It’s agree we set Kyle on a date with Bebe and I bet that they’ll fall in love with each other sooner than we think said Wendy. I can’t wait to see that happen said Stan. Alright Stan let’s get to bed I’m tired said Wendy. Ok let’s jump into bed said Stan. As they went to sleep they realize that will have to deal with Cartman and his new fiancee.

Ten years has gone by and the new generation of south park has started. Within those ten years things had changed for the better. Ike went to college and became the prime minister of Canada. Wendy surprising gave birth to twins and she and Stan name them Sam and Lily Marsh. Stan became an veterinarian and runs a clinic in the town of south park. Wendy Testaburger Marsh became a anchor news lady and always spend time with the twins. Kyle and Bebe, like Stan and Wendy they finally got married. Bebe gave birth to her son, Levy Broflovski and later on Kylie Broflovski. Bebe became an marine biologist and she works full time. Kyle Broflovski became a lawyer just like his dad but he’ll come home and spend time with the kids.

Kenny and Lizzy got married and had twin children and their names are Kendall and Kelsey McCormick. Kenny grows up to be a daredevil because he loves the thrills and he always nice to the kids. Lizzy is married to Kenny and she enjoys her role as a stay at home mom. As for Eric Cartman the man that kick started this new generation and inversely getting Kyle and Bebe together, he married Heidi after he knocked her up and they had a boy named Derick Cartman. Heidi works as a social worker, while Cartman runs a sports bar. They truly lived happy ever after… Well except Cartman, his life sucks as usual.

The End


End file.
